


A Nudge in the Right Direction

by Mitsukkii



Series: Baby on Board [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Classification AU, Diapers, Littles are Known AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, cg!Coran, cg!shiro, little!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsukkii/pseuds/Mitsukkii
Summary: Keith tried his best not to be offended with his caregiver, glad that Shiro remembered their talk about being more subtle when he was big. Regardless, he still didn’t quite enjoy the implications of having his bathroom habits policed, even if he had accidents more often than he'd like to admit.The little voice in his head kept telling him that it wasnt that bad being wet at all, especially if you got cuddles afterwards.Being big when Allura was in charge of training was overrated anyways.





	A Nudge in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy, If Non-Sexual Ageplay or Referenced Wetting aint your thing, stop scrolling and click away  
(and learn to read the tags)
> 
> If thats what you fucking came for then have a nice meal
> 
> -Suki

Metal clashed violently as the gladiator bared down on the Paladins, a loud clang responding through the stark walls of the training room. Keith ducked out of the way as Lance parried the blow. They had been going at this for what seemed like hours, but Allura was relentless when it came to accomplishing her training goals. 

“Paladins! You must use each others strengths! You will never be a team if you allow your form to get this sloppy!” said princess admonished. 

The team let out groans of displeasure , not having gotten very far the last time Allura had decided to forgo a break. 

“Princess, please. We wont be able to focus if the team is too tired. Sometimes taking a couple minutes to cool off can give us time to discuss a better battle formation.” Shiro, ever a diplomat pleaded with the persistent princess.

Allura looked at Shiro with hard eyes, seeming to take his plea into consideration. Finally, she gave a curt nod. “I suppose it would be best if you made a more efficient strategy while you arent in the heat of battle.” She conceded. “But you are to remain here for your break.” 

Sighs of relief chorused in harmony as the Altean princess sat down and began drinking her water pouch .Pidge plopped down immediately and sprawled on her back. “Man, am I beat.” 

Keith gave a small smile as he handed her a water pouch. “You were an animal out there.” 

Pidge laughed as she poked the straw through, greedily sucking the pouch until it crumpled. 

Keith went to sit down beside her, but a hand caught his shoulder. He jolted a little, but his body willed him to relax as a strong rush of caregiver pheromones made it obvious who the culprit was. His head swiveled in the direction, turning to meet Shiro. 

His eyebrow crinkled in confusion. “What’s up?” he asked, trying not to inhale through his nose at the unexpected smell. It got a little annoying, but Keith knew the man wasn’t doing anything intentionally… most of the time.

Keith probably gave the man hell pheromone wise whenever he was injured in battle. Even Hunk and Pidge always looked a little desperate when they checked over his injuries, his classification was probably screaming at them that he was dying or something. 

Keith was roused from his thoughts when he realized that Shiro was asking him something.

The older man frowned at the lack of response, reaching his hand down to check his little, but a glare from Keith had him moving the hand to rub the small of the boy's back. “Are you holding up okay? Do you need a break..?” he asked in a low voice. 

Keith tried his best not to be offended with his caregiver, glad that Shiro remembered their talk about being more subtle when he was big. Regardless, he still didn’t quite enjoy the implications of having his bathroom habits policed, even if he had accidents more often than he'd like to admit. 

He shook his head in leu of an answer, letting Shiro pat his butt anyways so the man would be satisfied. Definitely not because he found it comforting. 

“Maybe you should take a potty break, who knows when you might get the chance again, especially if Allura wants us to make it to level seven.” Shiro suggested, already nudging Keith out the doorway.

“But Allura said-" 

“I’ll talk to Allura, just go and try.” 

Stumbling out of the training room, the door swished shut behind him. Giving the door a grumpy glare, he started making his way to the communal bathroom. 

He felt a little antsy on his way there, he realized that he did in fact, have to pee. He hated when Shiro was right, but the man was only doing his best as a caregiver, Keith supposed. 

Maybe he was a little more lenient with this behavior now that he knew caregivers got antsy when their littles hadn’t dropped in awhile. And boy, Keith really tried to keep his regressions to awhile. Poor Shiro.

Back on Earth, Keith had tried to convince Shiro to get a real little. 95% of littles by the time they were Keith’s age, were happy in a permanent headspace. It was very rare that a little chose to have a job or adult life because of an inability to handle stress outside of headspace. 

Shiro had refused, adamantly insisting that Keith was the perfect little for him. Keith doubted that, but was grateful for the little extra care every now and then when he let himself sink that deep. He couldn’t imagine letting Lance help him in the beginning, as much as he loved the guy now. 

His bladder reminded him that he needed to speed things up, even as his muscles ached with exhaustion. Walking at a faster pace he realized that he might actually have an accident. Maybe Shiro had a right to be worried after all, he hadn’t realized that he had let it get THIS BAD. 

Tired of his recent lack of control, He even had timers on his watch to remind him to take bathroom breaks, much to the teams amusement. Shiro had even started a sticker chart, much to his little side's delight.

He had been doing SO well recently, and he wasn’t going to let a rare daytime accident ruin his chance of getting back into boxers during the day. Shiro was already reluctant to put him in pull-ups, but Keith was desperately trying to prove his bigness more often than not nowadays, and being padded in any form sent him into some kind of headspace. 

And god, it was pathetic but at least it was SOMETHING and for that Keith was grateful. He was tired of being hauled off for changes in the middle of the day because of an unruly bladder, despite how comforting it was to lay back on the changing table and be taken care of so intimately. 

He grimaced as his bladder throbbed again, grabbing his crotch in an attempt to hold off the light trickle being absorbed by his pull up. He blushed at his lack of control, grateful that the others were still training. His team definitely would have attempted to help him go to the bathroom, and poor Shiro had already had his head chewed off for calling it “the potty" one too many times. They were certainly very encouraging when he mentioned he needed to go.

Sighing in relief as the doors to the communal bathrooms swished open, Keith stepped into the entry way. He must have relaxed a little too much, because suddenly the hand grabbing himself wasn’t enough. Keith groaned as a muffled hissing sound filled the bathroom, angry that he wasn’t able to make it when the pott-toilet was right there.

“Fuck.” 

Keith chewed the edge of his thumbnail as he considered his options. Well, he could find a fresh pull-up and lie about making it, but telling fibs always made his tummy ache. He could also go back to the training room and ask for a change, but he didn’t imagine that Allura would be very happy with him if Shiro or Lance had to take time away from training. 

Sticking his thumb in his mouth, he gave it a few calming sucks. It was kind of gross tasting through the paladin armor but he was already starting to feel a little too small for training. But.. he didn’t want his Bubba to worry about him if he didn’t come back…and maybe Bubba would be disappointed that he hadn’t made it potty, especially after Keith had gotten 4 stickers in a row for going each time.

Walking towards his room, he decided that he would switch his pull up for a fresh one and tell Bubba he made it potty. This plan would have gone perfectly, but he hadn’t accounted for bumping into Coran in the hallway. 

“Training already over, number four? I was just about to check on the paladins!” The jovial man explained in his usual cheerful demeanor. 

Keith quickly took his thumb out of his mouth with a pop. He hadn’t meant for Coran to catch him doing something so babyish when he was trying to be big!

“Uhm, no..actually I was just..” Keith trailed off, realizing that his Uncle Coran might relay this to his Bubba later, and then he would know that Keith lied. He just ducked his head down, lodging his thumb back in his mouth and tried to think of a better excuse. 

It turned out, he wouldn’t even get the chance, because Uncle Coran seemed to catch him anyways. “Ah, I see.” The orange haired man said gently, coming closer to remove the drool coated digit. Keith squirmed as Coran gave him an affectionate smile, the kind adults usually gave to children when they thought they were doing something cute. 

That was nice of Uncle Coran, but Keith didn’t think that he was very cute. Before he could depreciate himself further, he was hoisted into strong arms. “Why don't we get you settled, my boy?” the older suggested, patting the littles still warm, soggy padding. 

Keith just buried his face into his uncle's scentless shoulder as he was carted to his room. Looks like he wouldn’t be training again today anyways, he thought as he was laid on his bed. 

“Alright young paladin, we'll get you right again in two shakes of a yelmor's tail!” 

Keith nodded amicably, before remembering his whole purpose for coming to his room. Grabbing the sleeve of Coran's shirt, the baby gave a tug. 

“What is it little one?” 

“Maybe… no tell Bubba?” Keith meekly suggested as his clunky breastplate was removed, holding his arms up helpfully.

This question gave Coran pause and he slowed in his ministrations as he considered such a peculiar request. 

“Hmm…He is keeping track of your bathroom habits, is he not?” the older of the two inquired, taking gentle care to remove sweaty uniformed boots. 

The little in question frowned. “But..Bubba told Keith that if he made it potty lotsa times, then Keith could wear big boy pants. Uncle Coran, I wants ta wear big boy pants.” The baby tried to convince, trying his best to give puppy dog eyes. 

Coran hummed, unzipping the undersuit and sliding it off the boy. “Well, it seems to me that your Bubba is assuring that you will be ready for these big boy pants, no? I don’t think you'd be very happy having an accident without protection on, would you?  
”  
Keith kicked his feet unhappily at this news. “Keith is plenty big!” the raven haired boy protested loudly, displeased at his favorite uncle implying he was anything less than a mature adult. 

Catching a rogue leg, he lifted the baby's hips. Coran frowned. You’re only ever as big as you feel, lad and you don’t seem like you’re feeling very big to me.” The older admonished, ripping the sides of the wet undergarment and wiping thoroughly with baby wipes. 

Keith whined at the cool sensation. The little let out a squeak of outrage as he was taped into much thicker padding, not letting himself be distracted by the exciting stars and ships on the front. He squirmed as his legs were finally threaded into some of his soft yellow shorts. The younger tried to keep up his upset composure, but that was all thrown out the window after he was wrapped up in a great, big hug. 

And then, he promptly burst into tears. 

“Oh, Keith. What ever is the matter?” Coran startled at the outburst, unsure of what dilemma the paladin might be having. He rubbed the boy's back soothingly as wetness soaked into his shirt.

“K-Keith isn’t.. isn’t... feeling very big r-right now!” He sobbed into his current caregiver's shoulder. He was supposed to be big! He was supposed to be training! 

Coran nodded. “That is quite alright, my boy.”

Footsteps and muffled voices outside getting louder to the door signaled to both occupants in the room that training had ended as the remaining paladins dispersed to their room. Keith shyly lifted his head from Coran’s shoulder, listening hopefully for a specific voice. 

When a tentative knock sounded on the door, Keith excitedly squealed, wiping his nose from the snotty mess of tears. In his excitement he forgot all about battling his headspace, greeting the visitor with an excited hug. 

“Bubba!” he cheered. 

Shiro let out an ‘oomph' as he was tackled by the little, making sure to catch him and right himself so no one went tumbling to the floor. 

“There you are! I was wondering where you went!” he chuckled, patting Keith on the back to signal the end of the hug. Usually, adult Keith liked these cues due to his inexperience with hugs. The man was always nervous to make it weird if it was too long or too short. So when Keith just clung and snuggled into his collar with an inhale, the older of the two raised a brow. Taking notice of what the younger man was wearing, he patted the little’s diapered bottom soothingly, smiling as Keith wiggled happily at the crinkly pats. Shiro’s eyes traveled to Coran, who was still sitting on the Red Paladin’s bed. 

“How on Earth did you get him so small? Usually it’s a whole ordeal where he fights tooth and nail until he sinks down.” Shiro asked, dumbfounded at the enthusiastic baby clinging to his chest. 

“Ah, he wasn’t that bad. The little thing just needed some encouragement.” Coran said, standing and walking towards the door. With a pat to raven locks, he dismissed himself. “Welp, I’m off to prepare lunch!”

Shiro merely watching him go, still surprised as his baby nosed at the safety of the caregiver's pheromones. 

“Huh. Maybe we should get Coran to babysit more often..”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea, comment it! 
> 
> There is no garuntee of it being included, but it would stir the creativity pot, resulting in a faster fic.


End file.
